


Third Time's a Charm

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Magic & Mayhem [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blunt Renjun, Both cutie pies, Diabetes inducing cuteness, Enjoy!, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff, M/M, More HP au because why not?, Renle, Slytherin, Smooth talker Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your smile is like Expelliarmus, simple but disarming."</p><p>"And that's why I ignore you most of the time."</p><p>House boundaries don't exist because Chenle likes Renjun too much to care. </p><p>[Renle, Renjun/Chenle, HP au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

Chenle would never go as far as to say that he was unhappy with his ultimate sorting into the refined house of Salazar Slytherin. Despite the rough image and seemingly misdirected assumptions of those who never saw enough to know better, insiders knew that Slytherin was a house that believed strongly in the traits of honour and success above all else to create a means to an end. As a pureblood from a long line of powerful wizards, he would have been surprised had that damned annoying hat put him anywhere else and he knew that although they were thousands of miles away, they'd been pleased with outcome of his sorting. That being said, Chenle did have some problems with the way things were run within the house and he'd be damned if he was going to sit back and watch it happen. He may have been a first year but people were about to learnt that Zhong Chenle didn't mess around.

First and foremost, Chenle didn't understand the concept of ignoring or belittling those who'd been sorted into other houses. In the short time he'd been there, it had become painfully obvious that the dislike went both ways but his own housemates were often the instigators.

Honestly, he'd never really thought much on the issue until he'd seen a senior of his trip a Hufflepuff first year who'd been innocently trying to pass by to get to his next class. There'd been no catalyst, just negative intent and it made his blood boil with rage. At that time his rushed questions of whether the boy was okay had been silenced by soft reassurances in Mandarin (which he didn't realise he'd slipped into in his mild panic.) 

It was meeting Huang Renjun that showed Chenle how wrong and unecessary all the undue prejudice was in the larger scheme of things.

•

"You know, all the spells are in Latin anyway so regardless of whether your Korean is good or not, I don't think you should be having this much trouble" Renjun stated, kicking a stray toy away from his foot so that Jisung's cat Pebble would finally stop trying to completely annihalate his shoe. The great white monstrosity strolled away with it's tail in the air, pretending to look uninterested until the toy rolled out of his view, proceeding to take off after it then.

Chenle's lips perked at the question, scribbling out a portion of writing about the uses of asphodel in sleeping potions before dropping his quill and turning to face the other. "Is it that obvious that I just want to spend time with you?" His tone was laced with amusement as he watched Renjun closely, awaiting an answer. Of all the magical and wonderful things he'd learned about Hogwarts, watching Renjun was by far his favourite activity. The older boy was easy to read, dislaying all his emotions on his face for the world to see and at that moment, his dark eyes were shining in the dim firelight as he stayed silent, merely raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know how you were sorted into Slytherin. You're not tactile in the slightest and you have about as much charm as a Hippogriff that hasn't been fed in three days." The sly remark was met with a groan as Chenle gave the older boy a half-hearted shove before flopping back against the overstuffed beige cushions of the sofa that sat in the center of the Hufflepuff common room. Figuring that their potions homework was a lost cause, Renjun quickly shuffled the papers into an organised pile and set them out of the way of possible ink pot spillages.

"Merlin Renjun! Give a guy a chance! you could scare away Professor Han with that smartass blunt commentry of yours." Well used to the younger boys dramatics at this point, Renjun rolled his eyes and once again swatted away the cat which had his shoes back in it's sights. The common room wasn't empty but only Hina who was busy trying to stop a batch of funny smelling grey goo from eating her Charms essay and a sixth year named Seulgi who was much more interested in polishing her broom than a couple of measly first years, were of any note.

"Last time I 'gave you a chance' you said, and I quote 'You're smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming.' and that's why I tend to ignore you 70% of the time now." Even the memory of the terrible pick-up line had Chenle trying and failing to hold back a grin. In his opinion it had been a stroke of genius but Renjun didn't seem to really agree. The older boy watched in silence as Chenle giggled, drinking in the sight that he liked to see most but turning away when the younger turned to look at him again.

"I know you liked it, I saw the way your cheeks turned red before you stuttered out an excuse to leave." Chenle teased in retort, taking note of Jisung who immediatly scooped up the cat upon entering the common room before retreating quickly to his dorm. Beside him, Renjun had flushed an attractive shade of red once again at the reminder that he hadn't been quite as smooth as he'd have hoped to be when Chenle had properly spoken to him for the first time.

"If you know how embarrased I get then why do you start acting cute then stop doing it!" Renjun whined, throwing his arms back to emphasise his dislike for the situation.

Chenle grinned in response, leaning forward and poking the older in the cheek to make sure his attention was soley focused on him. "Why stop when I get to see you flush that attractive shade of red everytime I try to woo you?" He inquired, smile only widening when Renjun's cheeks did just that but he made no attempt to hide it this time. "It's so cute..." Chenle trailed off in a whisper, not removing his hand from Renjun's cheek.

"So how does any of this equate to you using me for extra lessons that you don't need?" Renjun sputtered out in a desperate attempt to salvage the frayed strings of his dignity.

Chenle's only response was to grin and look away.

"I'm an opportunnist, that's why I was sorted into Slytherin."


End file.
